The Warriors of Time
by GhostLordRetro
Summary: Brothers Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are the Warriors of Time. They have defeated many great enemies, but NOW they must team up with the Masters of the Elements (Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, and Sally Acorn) to stop the powerful Seelkadoom the Hedgehog. "Hedgehogs, time to kick some tail!"
1. The Beginning of Time

For many years, the Past, Present, and Future have been protected by three siblings. Many have come, many have gone; but none have lasted as long as three brothers: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs. Shadow protects the past, Silver protects the future, and Sonic protects the Present. Sonic and his brothers have been the Warriors of Time for many years. Sonic is very cocky and is a very big showoff with very incredible speeds while running. Shadow is edgy and slightly foolish with a lot of Chaos Energy. And then there's the third brother: Silver. He's a psychic and has telekinetic-like powers, and he tends to think too far ahead in dangerous situations. But together, these three Hedgehogs have accomplished many great things and protected all time frames from evil-doers millions of times. But a new enemy has risen and they need help from three girls named Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, and Blaze the Cat, the Masters of the Elements in order to defeat the super evil Seelkadoom the Hedgehog.

Get ready for an adventure like no other in:

**THE WARRIORS OF TIME!**


	2. Rise of the Hedgehog Brothers

Bernadette Hedgehog was laying on a hospital bed, carrying three children in her stomach. Her husband, Jules, was right next to her, trying to comfort her. Unfortunately, like all pregnant women, Bernadette was in a horrible mood. She yelled at her husband, and she even grabbed Jules' hand and squeezed it until he screamed.

**JULES:** Bernie, you need to calm down just a little bit.

Bernadette stared at Jules with pure hatred in her eyes.

**BERNADETTE: **You _do _realize that me being pregnant is _your_ fault, right?!

Jules looked away and felt very disappointed with himself. He walked out of the room and pretended that his wife wasn't angry at him. As he left, Bernadette just rolled her eyes.

**BERNADETTE'S THOUGHTS:** _I am starting to regret having feelings for him!_

After she thought that, she started crying, feeling miserable that she was treating Jules unfairly.

**BERNADETTE'S THOUGHTS: **_Oh, who am I kidding? I love him!_

A few hours later, Jules came back to the hospital room. When Bernadette saw him, she smiled. Then she spoke.

**BERNADETTE: **Jules, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me.

**JULES:** It's fine, Bernie. I actually expected you to act like this because of the pregnancy hormones.

Jules walked over to Bernadette and kissed her. For thirty minutes, they were talking to each other, expressing opinions on what the names of their children would be. Sadly, they hadn't figured anything out. Then the doctor came in. She came in to tell them that Bernadette was ready to give birth. They got excited and were sent to the delivery room. Jules also looked a bit nervous as he wasn't _entirely _ready to become a father yet. But an hour later, three Hedgehog boys were in their arms. One was silvery colored. Another was red and black, and the last one was blue like his father.

Jules smiled at Bernadette.

**JULES: **I think I just found out some names for our sons.

**BERNADETTE: **Me, too, Jules!

The silvery one was named... well... Silver. The black and red one was named Shadow. And the blue one was _almost_ named Jules Jr., but they decided to name him Sonic. Little did Bernadette and Jules know that the three boys inherited the powers of the Warriors of Time, but they _did_ find out later on. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were "destined for great things", as Jules put it.

**NINE YEARS LATER**

Sonic was teasing his brothers by making them chase him around the yard. The more Sonic did this, the more frustrated Shadow and Silver got!

**SHADOW AND SILVER:** WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SLOW DOWN EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE?!

Sonic nodded with an evil grin on his face.

**SONIC:** YEAH! So I'm enjoying every SECOND of this!

Jules and Bernadette were trying to get their sons' attention, but they were too distracted by Sonic's taunts. Annoyed, Jules picked up a megaphone and yelled into it to get Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's attention.

**JULES:** BOYS!

They stopped what they were doing and went as stiff as military soldiers. Jules finally put away the megaphone and both he and Bernadette started talking to them.

**BERNADETTE: **Have you three forgotten that you all have a responsibility to take care of?!

**SHADOW:** ... Mom, what are you talking about?

Both Bernadette and Jules slapped their faces.

**JULES: **The responsibility of protecting the Past, Present, and Future! Have you forgotten about **_THAT_**?!

**SILVER: **Ohhh, _that _responsibility! Yeah, um, it's BORING!

Jules' eye twitched like mad. Then he stormed off, flinging his arms behind him. Bernadette just stared at the Hedgehog Brothers, shaking her head in disappointment. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver bowed their heads, feeling they messed up _big_ this time. They just sat down and felt really guilty.

**SONIC: **This is_ my_ fault. I shouldn't be such a trouble-maker.

Shadow put his arm around his brothers neck

**SHADOW: **It's not just _your_ fault, bro. All _three_ of us messed up. Our responsibilities were given to us for a reason! So, because we have said responsibilities, we need to focus more on _them_ instead of getting so distracted all the time.

Silver looked away, crossing his arms.

**SILVER: **I strongly disagree! These responsibilities are only getting in the way of our lives!

Sonic punched Silver.

**SONIC:** You take that back!

Silver punched Sonic back.

**SILVER: **_MAKE ME_!

**SONIC:** Oh, you are_ really_ gonna pay for that!

**SHADOW: **Guys, knock it off! We're supposed to be brother and allies, not _enemies_! Silver, I know you hate the fact that we're supposed to protect the main three time frames, but it's our destiny! If we don't follow our destinies, the world as we know it could be destroyed before our very eyes! Is that what you want, Silver? To lose everything? Our home, our friends... our family?

Silver looked away again. Only this time, out of guilt.

**SILVER:** You're right, Shadow. I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't... acting how I should've. Maybe following our destinies is inevitable.

Shadow and Sonic put their hands on his shoulders and grinned. They all gave each other a hug and then started training for when they officially become Warriors of Time!

**SILVER: **Oh, one more thing: I'm sorry for punching you, Sonic.

**SONIC:** It's alright, bro. I'm sorry for punching you, too.

Jules and Bernadette saw them make up and smiled.

**JULES: **Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe they _will_ follow their destinies!

Bernadette and Jules kissed each other and went back into the house.

As Sonic and his brothers trained, they all knew that they were preparing for the worst things that have yet to come. However, the Warriors of Time will find their way out of the bad situations and win the fight in the end. Little do they know that their training and battles will lead to a battle that might be the world's undoing if they don't succeed!


End file.
